


二十一年来的见异思迁

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love, allKJK
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 一个男人二十一年来的持续单相思与自我挣扎。
Relationships: Kim Jong Kook/ Haha, Kim Jong Kook/ Lee Kwang Soo, Kim Jong Kook/ Yoo Jae Suk
Kudos: 2





	二十一年来的见异思迁

**Author's Note:**

> 现实妄想。all国，主钟哈/石钟，末尾洙国注意。

#1995.  
1995年的夏末，快要入秋的夏季已经开始转凉。  
迄今足有二十一年前的世纪末，和九月份的秋风一起席卷来的，是大街小巷里越来越流行的舞曲乐。  
锋利的金属声、突兀的鼓点，和当时红极一时的人声合奏。那首歌里多少有些散漫又吊儿郎当的说唱，一点都没有模仿美式嘻哈的迹象，和之后出道的Jinusean的风格完全不一样，对于河东勋来说，确实是很新颖的说唱方式。  
当时那几首歌里最耀眼的还是那留名整个二十世纪末的歌声。  
高亢、尖锐，却不刺耳，歌手的声音里有着天生的复古的金属音，当时这位歌手的声音丝毫没有一点甘甜的感觉，全是二十代初出茅庐的霸气和能量。  
Rapper和Vocal的组合出道曲叫做《我儿时的梦》，一首劲爆无比的舞曲，红遍了街道CD店的他们的歌，名字叫《黑猫》。  
然而，河东勋却并不是很喜欢这个叫做TURBO的组合，只是很神奇Vocal嘹亮而尖细的女嗓。  
因为Vocal是个不折不扣的男人。  
河东勋前脚踩进车里，在听见车里的收音机又在放着《黑猫》的时候，赶紧捂着耳朵又退了出去。  
“啊——在勋哥！怎么又放这首歌啊！”河东勋大声的朝坐在驾驶座上的男人抱怨着，已经厌烦了的把耳朵堵得死死的。  
方在勋拿掉了嘴里叼着的烟，烦躁的停下了哼唱，伸手关掉了收音机。  
“呀，我听什么歌你还管？真是没品位，TURBO现在多火啊！”  
河东勋这才满意了的上了车，不管方在勋如何为TURBO辩护。  
“对了，你不是也准备要出道吗？用Hip-Hop。”  
河东勋瞪了方在勋一眼，示意他不要提这件事情。  
“那又怎么了，出道了也不是因为TURBO才出道的，他们唱的是舞曲，我专攻HIP-HOP，也并没有觉得那样的idol组合跳来跳去的回很帅。”他嘴上是那么说，谁知道他心里又是怎么想的，他放低身体，靠在了椅背上。  
“你只是那么说而已，其实很羡慕吧。”方在勋笑了笑，终于发动了车子。  
方在勋是河东勋现在在商谈的经纪公司的职员，比河东勋大九岁，明明就是个二十代而已，言行举止却成熟得像个大叔。  
那时的河东勋只有17岁，本来是该在学校学习的时候，他却在考虑要不要缀学专心练歌的事情。他是真心想要做音乐的，但出道的念头却没有那么强烈。  
网络开始发达、世界逐渐连通、全世界的经济发展异常迅速的那个世纪末，在巨大的亚欧大陆的一个小小的半岛上，被种下了一颗微不足道的种子。  
“——nero、nero、nero……”  
方在勋一惊，立刻打断了河东勋无意识的哼唱。  
“你这不是也在唱吗！果然这首歌还是不错的吧，一下就会了！”  
河东勋怔了怔，马上否定的摆摆手：“才不是，我是在想歌词怎么这么奇怪。”  
“……切，嘴硬。”  
金钟国准备着表演，闲下来的目光正好落在户外舞台上正在表演的小品中某个不太显眼的人身上。  
“友胜先生，在树上敲锣的那个孩子是？”他漫不经心了问了一声身旁的经纪人。  
“那种人我不认识，你也少跟那种孩子打交道。”  
“……哦。”金钟国应了一声，再看过去的时候，那个人慢吞吞的爬了下来，往这边走来。  
他的视线与金钟国的视线交汇在一起。  
“……我叫车太贤。”  
他与他擦肩而过的瞬间，金钟国听见他在自己耳边轻声耳语这个名字。

#1996.  
“先休息一下吧，韩英你帮忙去买点饮料过来，我们等会再练。”河东勋轻喘着气，在练习室的镜子前缓缓停下了舞步，扯起衣摆擦去了脸颊爱上的汗。  
“还练啊……我们不是专门唱歌的吗，怎么总是要练舞啊，哥！”金韩英已经有点站不稳，嘴却一点都不疲惫的抱怨着。  
一旁的李成民也体力放电的摇摇头，示意河东勋自己已经不行了。  
“东勋呐……我说……跳些基本动作就好了，跳什么……跳什么Twist King啊！”李成民上气不接下气的说着，“就别跳……咳、TURBO的舞了，我估计他们自己跳着也能累成……这个样子。”  
“就别抱怨了，之后还要边唱边跳啊。”河东勋也有些体力跟不上的一屁股坐了下来，“我也不想练啊……这种强度的舞让他们自己去跳啊……”  
金韩英叹了口气：“公司安排的练习生的舞蹈课，我们也没办法啊，成民哥。”  
1996年，TURBO二辑《New Sensation》发布，数首hint曲瞬间成为了千万国民的新宠。  
河东勋练的《Twist King》，《某个Jazz Bar》、《Love is》，三首hint曲的热风强烈的席卷了整个韩国半岛，河东勋这次是不想听也得听了。  
河东勋缀学了，为了出道开始了练习。  
然而他却不是这个公司的练习生，准确来说，就是个陪练习生一起练习的打杂工而已。  
方在勋已经有两个月没和自己联系了，把他丢在这里后，说了几句好听的话，方在勋隐瞒了原来的公司倒闭的事情，忽然消失在了河东勋眼前。  
“……这样下去不知道什么时候才能出道啊。”  
金钟国不知为何忽然从睡梦中惊醒，睁开眼后眼前是金正男一脸疲惫的表情。  
“快到了，别睡了，”金正男的声音很是沙哑，比起出道初期，简直像老了好几岁，“反正也休息不了，打起精神表演吧。”  
金钟国眨了眨眼，放弃的长长吐出一口气，在飞机座椅上翻转了身体，又缓缓闭上了眼。  
“不是还没到吗，我再睡会……”  
正当他再次浅浅的陷入睡眠时，他隐隐约约的听见金正男无奈的叹气声。  
从去年出道开始，金钟国就没能好好睡过一次觉了。  
“真是有耐心啊，你这小子……”金正男小声在金钟国耳边说着，脸上的神色越来越沉重起来，“……我可不像你啊。”  
河东勋说对了，Twist King这个舞，他们原歌手跳起来也很累，特别是金正男。  
再加上接连的行程和不断舞蹈，就算是体力不错的金钟国也没了力气。  
“快上车，大邱那边还在等。”  
还有面无表情的经纪人，这一切都让金正男很是厌恶。  
这不是他原来想象的万人追捧的偶像该有的待遇。

#1997.  
还有三年就是二十一世纪了。  
失踪了十八个月的TURBO却还是杳无音讯。  
“东勋呐，TURBO好像已经被抓住了。”李成民在一旁翻着报纸，清风云淡的念着新闻大字报的标题，“‘失踪十八个月，TURBO落网！’前几天的新闻了，我才发现。”  
“什么‘落网’啊……说得他们像罪犯一样。”金韩英坐在电脑前，咂着嘴吃着零食，不太舒服的皱起了眉。  
河东勋并不太关心这件事，他现在在意的只有自己的事。  
“那两个人怎么样都好，我早就知道那个组合并不怎么样，”他嬉笑着评价了这件事情，“不是犯罪吗？这两个人违反契约跑出去，让公司损失那么多，再怎么说也是违法的吧。”  
“诶……你说这组合还能继续吗？金正男似乎退出了，光靠金钟国要怎么办啊。”  
“还能怎么办，肯定是解散、单飞，然后单飞失败，就再也不复出了，成为韩国乐坛上美丽的一朵昙花，”河东勋把玩着手里的收音机，一脸无所谓的说，“我连新闻内容都想象的出来了。金钟国要是还复出，我就真的要佩服他了。”  
“喂……你们看这个，”金韩英几乎要趴在了电脑屏幕上，“TURBO新成员选拔……”  
“——名字是？”  
正处于风头浪尖的那个人，现在正坐在海选的办公室里。  
“你好，我叫千民哲，今年，二、二十二岁！”候选者的双手恭恭敬敬的紧握在身前，目光颤抖的四处张望。  
金友胜往金钟国这边看了一眼。  
金钟国赶紧避开了这位公司代表人有好的眼神，不感兴趣的托起了下巴，轻轻摇了摇头。  
“好的，可以出去了，请叫下一位进来。”  
如此反反复复。  
金钟国疲惫的看着不自信的孩子们一进一出，不停地摇晃着脑袋。  
——除了金正男之外，他找不到最佳人选。  
“说什么去做生意……”他轻声自言自语着，牙关咬紧，“……骗子哥。”  
“——名字是？”  
“啊，你们好，我叫Mikey，从美国来的，韩国名字叫赵明翼。”  
金钟国渐渐抬起了头，看向这个在TURBO面前也毫无动摇的自我介绍的这个孩子。  
长的倒是很清纯，肥嘟嘟的脸、小小的眼睛，怎么看也不像是美籍人。  
金友胜又往这边看了过来，金钟国没办法的叹着气点了点头。  
“……试试吧，”金钟国轻声开口，尽量把疲惫的声音提高，“从英文口语开始。”

#1998.  
“申东泫？”河东勋想了想，“东泫吗，最近刚出道，唱HIP-HOP的？”  
方在勋点点头：“People Crew那个组合里的，最近刚出道，你认识就好了。”  
“何止认识，还很熟。”河东勋笑了笑，“哥也认识东泫吗？”  
方在勋在断了联络后，第一次主动找到了河东勋。  
然后告诉他他可以出道了。  
Born Again，像是浴火重生的凤凰。  
那张专辑是河东勋买的TURBO的第一张也是最后一张专辑，至于终于接受了他们的原因，大概是因为TURBO风格的改变吧。  
《回想》那首歌，很配金钟国的声线，很柔软，甚至很甜美。河东勋发现自己喜欢上这首歌里金钟国的声音时，还自我怀疑了很久。  
TURBO的巅峰就是1998，有了正式的粉丝俱乐部，再者就是那个叫做Mikey的新成员，是从美国回来的，美式嘻哈的味道也很重，正好是河东勋喜欢的风格。  
到二十年后，河东勋才知道，自己原来也为这张专辑的180万的巨大销量做了一点贡献。  
他有这么想过：如果金钟国真的单飞的话，或许、只是或许，像《回想》这样的情歌会更适合他。  
那是他第一次进到练习生和现任idol们的宿舍里去，并没有想象中那样神奇，不过就是个普通的宿舍楼而已。  
——他是在那时遇见他的。  
“金……”河东勋正搬着行李，看到他的瞬间，身体像被冻住了般一动都不能动。  
他散着剪短了许多的短发，穿着宽松的运动服，和电视里看到的相差甚远。  
他走了过来，细长的眼睛微微睁大的打量了自己一番。  
“金钟国……？”  
他抬起双目，声音轻而温和，还带着几分高傲：“新来的吗？”  
河东勋哽住，僵硬的点了头。  
金钟国呼出一口气后，勾起嘴角轻笑：“欢迎啊。”  
——那就是全部了。  
河东勋到那时才知道，原来对一个人的情感是那么多变的。  
好奇、厌烦，然后开始莫名的尊敬他，在见到他之后对他又一见倾心。  
多年后的某个冬天，他还会说笑着和对方说起：“哥，你还记得我们第一次见面的时候吗。”  
“……在TURBO的宿舍楼下，1998年的秋天。”  
然后对方就会淡淡的笑着，毫不介意他忽然的回忆过去，和以往那样语气温和、却在时光年岁里变得低沉的声音回答他：“……当然记得。”

#1999.  
就像是说谎一样，他和那个金钟国成为了熟人。  
“金钟国？”李成民大惊小怪的大喊着，“TURBO？你和TURBO一个宿舍？”  
“嗯……现在金钟国就在我旁边呢。”河东勋趴在Mikey的床上，转过头看了一眼正在床上躺着看电视的人。  
金钟国打了个哈欠：“谁啊，找我的吗？”  
那样毫无防备的温顺模样和电视里那个充满能量的人似乎完全不一样，仔细想想，又好像是一个二十代该有的可爱样子。  
“哥的粉丝，”河东勋朝他摆摆手，“不用管他。”  
那是河东勋第一次来金钟国的宿舍，趁Mikey不在的时候，悄悄地霸占了他的床位。  
虽然是第一次进到他的私人空间里，河东勋却并不觉得不便或者特别紧张，也许是金钟国比较随意的性格让他很宽心吧。  
“喂……金钟国他，人、人怎么样啊。”  
当李成民终于相信了自己身边的人是TURBO里的金钟国后，结结巴巴的问了这句话。  
河东勋沉默了会，又偏过脑袋看向昏昏欲睡的青年清秀的面孔。  
“是个……很温柔的人吧。”  
温柔、和善，笑起来很舒服，莫名的想让人依赖他。  
然后也是个喜欢把自己的伤痛藏起来的傻子。  
但很多年后河东勋才知道，金钟国的温柔并不是对谁都有的。在自己不知道的时候，他可能已经在某个公演会场“温柔”的教育了一群不听话的后辈们，举个例子就是当时大热的水晶男孩里的殷志源。  
很久以后他和殷志源在一起时，殷志源才抖抖索索的说出了因为没打招呼而被单独叫出去被教训了一番的那件事。  
这么说来，也许自己还是很讨金钟国欢心的，至少他从来没给自己坏脸色看过。  
只是在一年间的每个早上，每次在宿舍前见到的时候，每次都习惯性的说声“早上好”。只是再简单不过的问候，就能让这个单纯的青年渐渐打开心扉。  
“……哥，”河东勋换了一声快睡过去的金钟国，“哥好像特别适合被勾引啊。”  
金钟国带着些困意的揉了揉脑袋，迷迷糊糊的回答：“说什么呢……什么勾引啊……”  
“说哥单纯。”河东勋看着他那副起床气的模样笑了笑，“睡吧，反正最近也没什么行程。”  
金钟国身体一震，又缓缓地“嗯”了一声。  
TURBO被电视台封杀的1999年，是河东勋最珍惜的一段时光。  
他也不知道原因，和金钟国在一起时，自己从心底蔓延至全身的那种安全感，到底是从何而来的。

#2000.  
TURBO五辑的销量比起前四张专辑一落千丈，在唱片市场逐渐开始萧条的那张专辑，销量最终也没能超过百万张。  
河东勋的出道也是一拖再拖，方在勋又一次没了消息。  
金钟国已经开始考虑单飞的事情了。  
他做这个决定，第一个想告诉的人是河东勋。他去见河东勋的那天，正好赶上了申东泫结束日程后来看河东勋的时间。  
他不是不认识申东泫，那个人是个还不太出名的HIP-HOP歌手，也是河东勋在来这里之前认识的一位友善的朋友。  
河东勋经常对自己说起他，说他是个很有意思的朋友，也是个志同道合的朋友，也许还是个会和他一起活动的朋友。  
金钟国在看到申东泫的背影时忽然想到了这些事，又忽然记起，河东勋什么时候说过，“钟国哥也是我的朋友”这种话呢。  
从两年前开始，总是缠着他的人是自己，把苦恼一股脑的倾泻在他身上的人是自己，因为他的好心而不断地与他见面的人也是自己，也许是太寂寞了，才会那样渴求这样一个朋友。  
Mikey……只是个孩子而已。  
——那河东勋是什么呢。  
他在门口的缝隙里看着他和申东泫有说有笑的样子，许久没体会过的自卑感源源不断的涌入空荡的内心里。  
“除了唱歌和跳舞还不错外，除了是TURBO之外，自己其实什么都不是啊”。这种从未有过的自卑想法忽然间占据了脑海。  
不是个讨人喜欢的朋友，也不是个会处处照顾他的哥哥，更不是什么可以让他学习的前辈。  
从去年被封杀的那天起，金钟国就不再像以前那样自信了。  
“我好像……还不够成熟。”  
那句不自信的自省，他向河东勋说了几十上百遍，后者每每都是笑着调侃一番，再装作一副大人的模样，低着嗓子嘀嘀咕咕许多自己听不懂的歪理。  
在申东泫的面前，那个人的笑却毫不掩饰，笑得张狂，毫不遮掩。  
金钟国放在门把上的手缓缓收了回来。  
他轻声呼出了一口气，转过身离开了门口。  
——原来我这么在意那个小鬼啊。  
那是金钟国经历过的最不自信的时候了。

#2001.  
摄像机的绿光一个个灭掉，金钟国的神经跟着一点点放松下来。  
回到待机室里换衣服的时候，节目的MC也跟了进来。  
无名的MC，不记得名字、不认识脸，声音却是很适合主持的腔调，似乎在哪里听到过这种温和的声调。  
“金钟国先生？”他还穿着录制中用的白色衣服，笑得有些傻傻的，“是以前TURBO里的金钟国吧。”  
金钟国点点头，已经疲惫了的他其实不太想接待这位不速之客。  
“……要打起精神来啊。”  
“……什么？”  
出乎意料的，MC并没有说些很让他觉得心烦的话，只是一句简单的鼓励。  
“金钟国先生比起上一次见到的时候，疲惫了很多啊。”他不太好意思的扶了扶眼镜，多少还是有些慌张的伸出了手，“我叫刘在石……可能你已经不记得我了。”  
他愣了愣，下意识的也朝刘在石伸出了手。  
刘在石主动握紧了他的手，金钟国一惊，却没有想要挣扎的想法。  
“钟国先生自卑的样子，应该不会是大家期待的金钟国吧。”  
——自卑的样子。  
除了父亲之外从来没有其他男人看出过的自卑的金钟国的模样。  
金钟国咬紧了牙，忍住鼻尖忽然的酸涩：“……我会努力的，让您担心了。”  
还有当年那个能量过剩的少年变得越来越圆滑的模样。  
SOLO的惨败让金钟国的自信心几乎消失殆尽，终于是没办法的转战综艺后，综艺的收视率一路低下再次摧毁了他仅剩的自信。  
就连自尊也连同一起摧毁了。  
在夜里让车太贤陪酒，他一边喝着，一边发着酒疯般的念念叨叨着，念着念着，就开始回忆十九岁的自己，刚出道时什么都不怕的那个自己。  
早早地登峰造极、被公司压榨、逃走到全世界，背着骂名浴火重生，带着Mikey这个什么都不知道的孩子面对所有恶言相向，弄得浑身伤。  
腰伤、腿伤，还有精神上一次又一次的重击挨在这个才二十出头的青年身上。  
回忆着以前，一直念叨到现在这幅失魂落魄到要到处求人的样子，不知不觉的哼起了SOLO一辑里那首没什么人知道的主打曲。  
他也不知道究竟有多少真正喜欢他的人，像是河东勋那样——一遍又一遍的，安静的听他唱那首《因为是男人》，那首没什么人知道的主打曲。  
迷迷糊糊的意识里他听见自己如故的尖锐而悠长的歌声，在以前是论谁都会称赞的TURBO主唱的天籁般的歌声。  
“太贤呐……”他的声音颤抖着，终于有了些哭泣前夕的颤音，“我是不是、再、再也不能唱歌了……”  
——这样不自信的他。这样不自信的金钟国。  
看着视野模糊里的好友，以前只能在舞台上敲锣的这个人，现在已经成了家喻户晓的演员——顶级明星，车太贤。  
……他没能感觉到自己眼眶忽然一热。  
“喂……你哭什么啊！干嘛这样啊，哎哟……”车太贤怪声怪气的嚷嚷起来，手忙脚乱的翻出了纸巾，又不知道是不是该为他擦掉那有些难看的眼泪。  
他这才发现自己在哭，眼泪一颗颗的从眼眶里逃出，他怔怔的看着逐渐掉落下来、砸在桌面上的那团水花，无意识的流着眼泪。  
“我……不想再做音乐了……”  
车太贤嗤笑了一声：“哎呀，你只是在气头上，这么说说而已。”  
他转过头，猛地吸了吸鼻子，瞪了一眼车太贤。  
“……我真的不做了。”  
车太贤只是无所谓的耸耸肩，金钟国根本就不知道自己的瞪眼在那时有多么不具威胁性。  
“好了好了……别哭了，不做就不做，跟我演戏怎么样。”  
“……滚。”  
金钟国忽然笑了出来，在车太贤看到之前转过了脸。  
——直到这个时候才能知道谁才是真正的朋友。  
金钟国背对着车太贤，笑着笑着，又紧咬着下唇落了泪。

#2004.  
很久不见的人，过了多年后和他站在同一个舞台上。  
时间只管流逝，人总是善变的，金钟国总算是懂了这句话。  
河东勋变了，变得比以前更加开朗大方，像个真正的小鬼头一样擅长装疯卖傻。  
“越是那样疯癫的人，内心说不定越是脆弱。”  
当然，用这样的想法去评价他人开朗的外表的人，多半也是个在渴求一个依靠的人。  
河东勋出道后忙了很长一段时间，和李成民与金韩英一起做的那个组合却没能火起来。和申东泫也活动了一段时间，那个别人连名字都记不住的双人组最终也还是分开了。  
再次见到金钟国时，不自信的人变成了河东勋。  
在后台面对他的时候，河东勋只感觉到自己的身体在颤抖、连嘴角都在颤抖，僵硬的勾出一个笑，厚着脸皮说了声“好久不见”。  
对方却一点都不介意时间造成的那层隔阂，张开双臂，紧紧抱住了河东勋。  
他拍了拍河东勋的后背：“……好久不见了，东勋呐。”  
——啊，我为什么要怕他呢。  
我们明明就是很要好的关系吧。  
河东勋缓缓抬起手，抱住了金钟国的腰。  
“……哥，”他的嗓音比从前沙哑了太多，“我想你了……”  
自己到底是什么时候开始想他的呢。  
累着累着，不知不觉的就想了。想他最近怎么样了，有没有在做音乐，会不会哪天心情好了约自己出去玩玩，想了很多很多。  
还是最想他成为比TURBO还棒的SOLO歌手回到大众的视野里，他比谁都这样期待。  
而金钟国正好是个值得期待的人，不仅河东勋这么想，还有很多人都这样相信着金钟国。  
当这个当时的少年再回到公众视野里的时候，已经是个三十岁的大男孩了。  
——皱着眉头、唱着情歌。  
比当年的《回想》还要细腻甜美的歌声。  
他忽然有些后悔当时没和别人打赌说金钟国以后会变成抒情歌手，这谁都听不信的事情现在真的实现了，要是真赌了的话自己肯定会大赚一笔。  
……河东勋不在的时候，金钟国也变了很多。  
和车太贤一起喝酒哭过之后，他就完全戒了酒，原来的戾气在几次的打击中逐渐消散，越来越凸显在荧屏里的是作为一个成熟男人的稳重和薄脸皮的可爱。  
然后，在不知不觉中，这个男人已经对河东勋不再那么依赖了。  
这件事河东勋也感觉到了。

#2005.  
距离感。  
人与人之间的交往最害怕的这个东西。  
没什么共同点、事业上也没有什么共同话题，一个是歌手一个是rapper，称不上朋友也道不上兄弟，一种处于濒临界限的暧昧关系。  
不完全是在追捧他，也有些想让他重新注意到自己，在节目上不停地跳他的舞蹈，TURBO的舞蹈。  
——他曾经在练习室里跳到累得站不起来的那几支舞。  
就算不去想，他的身体还记得，上个世纪末怀着怎样宏伟的梦想的自己，在一间小小的练习室里，对着镜子一遍又一遍的跳着TURBO的舞蹈，在电视里、电脑里多少次呆呆的看着TURBO的舞看到深夜。  
渐渐的，对TURBO的那种厌烦也逐渐变成了一种说不出口的敬佩和尊敬。  
在一遍遍的看着他们的舞蹈的时候，金钟国的歌声也一次次越来越清晰的刻入脑海里。  
那样越发清晰的占据自己脑海的那个男人，他的视线却已经不再属于自己了。  
金钟国的眼神，越来越明显的总是飘向站在众人中央的MC身上。那个曾经无名过的搞笑艺人，现在正站在如此大的舞台上，拿着麦克，继续着他温顺却有些惹人嫌的语调主持着，做了一名真正的MC。  
那个男人，曾在他最落魄的时候偏爱着他，在他荒芜的心田里源源不断的倾洒了遍地的温柔。  
如果真的要问金钟国的话：刘在石对你来说，究竟有多重要啊。  
也许回答是这样的吧：没有刘在石的话，可能就没有现在的金钟国了。这一类的回答。  
几年前他对车太贤哭哭啼啼的时候，是真的打算放弃做音乐了的。  
他没预想到的是和刘在石同事的那短时间里，刘在石有多在意着自己，处处留意自己的状态，每次结束录制后都是第一个找到自己，说一声“辛苦了”。  
……河东勋以前那句话说的没错，他确实是个很适合被勾引的人。  
每次录制结束后，挂着乐观的笑容，一声嘘寒问暖，就足够让自己动心了。  
金钟国在出道后的第十年，在三年多的空白期后，重新登上了歌谣界的巅峰。  
那年的年底，揽括下三大电视台的歌谣大赏，成为整个歌谣界里最后一个大赏三冠歌王，时隔八年，用抒情歌手的身份，再次登峰造极。  
庆祝宴上他破天荒的喝了次酒，兴致一来，意识就在酒精里逐渐蒸发了。  
“……回家吗？还是住酒店？”  
他听见有人低沉着嗓音询问着自己的意见。他抬起头，视野模糊里只隐隐约约的看见一个男人熟悉的身形轮廓。  
——在石哥？  
“我……想回家……”他也没料到自己竟然会有一天对一个男人这样赤裸裸的撒娇。  
“……太晚了，还是订个房间吧。”  
金钟国迷糊的探出了手，抓住了男人的手腕。  
他费力的眯起眼，想要看清男人的模样，刘在石在这四年来一直温柔的注视自己的那副模样。  
——在石哥。  
他没敢叫出声，只怕自己的声音和语调会变得很奇怪。  
“……陪我回家好吗……？”  
即使看不清，脑袋里也已经全是他的样子了，四年间关于他的所有模样，尤其是他对于自己毫无保留的温柔和宠溺。  
“稍微、陪陪我好吗……”  
把金钟国从深渊里拖出来的人，是他，让金钟国重新拾起碎了一地的勇气站起来的人，也是他，为了实现让金钟国再次飞翔起来的誓言而努力的人，还是他。  
所以啊，没有了刘在石，可能就真的没有现在的金钟国了。  
“拜托了……”  
别人为自己无限付出的那份心意，什么时候已经被自己误解了，又是什么时候自己对他的感情已经被意识所扭曲了，金钟国总是慢一拍才发现。  
发现的时候，早已经深陷下去了。

#2008.  
他退伍的那一年，没能见到河东勋，河东勋跟着自己的脚步，也进了军队。  
金钟国第一个见到的朋友就是车太贤，只因为车太贤的新家离部队很近，就顺势来迎接了金钟国退伍。  
“身体怎么样？”车太贤的第一句问候就是关于身体的事情。金钟国摇摇头，回避这个问题的沉默下去。  
“……要去见在石哥，还是东勋？”  
金钟国的身体一震，心虚的垂下了头。  
“……回家。”他长叹了口气，“别再拿那两个人来嘲笑我了。”  
前几年的年底，他一时发起了酒疯，把河东勋错当成了刘在石过了一夜，那还是他第二天早上醒来时才发现的。  
他做了整个晚上的梦，梦见心爱的人拥抱自己，自己也拥抱着他，让欲望在深夜里逐渐沉醉。  
除了车太贤和河东勋，再没人知道这件事。  
刘在石在那一年结婚了。表面上是他的至亲的自己，从军队义不容辞的到了婚礼现场，理所当然的唱了祝歌，一首他爱着的女人最心爱的歌。  
心里空空的，什么都没有。  
他爱的那个女人，很是美丽，穿着一袭婚纱，在众人面前温柔的弯着嘴角，安安静静的站在他的身边，金钟国忽然觉得她应该是全世界全幸福的女人了。  
……心里明明是空的。  
副歌和第二段的间奏里，他抬起头看向台上那对美丽的新人。  
心底忽然紧了紧，一股说不出口的酸涩感忽然涌了上来。  
他那时才知道，自己原来已经那么喜欢刘在石了。  
退伍后第一次再次坐在镜头前，又是和刘在石在一起，他的视线却已经不敢再投向刘在石。  
怕自己这样肮脏的心情会被他发现。  
刘在石和以前一样，从来没有变过，对他发自心底的好心好意，也从来没有改变过。在节目里、甚至在生活上，过分的关心着他。  
录制、休息，录制、休息，然后在无聊又疲乏的日复一日的日常里，无意中轻笑着呼喊自己为他取的那个过分可爱的外号。  
“……国钟啊。”  
“怎么。”他装作已经要睡着，闭着眼睛回答。  
刘在石那种有些烦人的笑声传来。  
“……我那么好笑吗。”金钟国不满的皱了皱眉。  
“没有，就闲着无聊喊你一声。”  
……就这么被他若有若无的调戏着，日复一日，却什么都不说。  
至少他还认为自己是把他当做哥哥的。

#2009.  
他是第一次在综艺上分了神，在深夜的无人岛上，篝火旁边，靠在刘在石的肩头上，望着夜空，被月光照耀着。  
就像是梦一样。  
依赖着刘在石，没有任何言语，只是靠在他的身上。  
然后撒着娇说“我好困啊”，再听着刘在石听到自己撒娇后闷闷的轻笑声。  
他忽然想到，也许这之后，他再也不会这么爱着一个男人了。  
……或许是再也不会去这样爱一个人了。  
在完全死心之前，至少还想要待在他的身边，多一分一秒也好。  
他不止一次差点说出口，每次只有两个人在的时候，在他放松下来的时候，看着刘在石十多年都没有变化的那张脸，总是差点说出口。  
——哥，我喜欢你。  
然后就连这种想法都在那熟悉的自卑感里被打消了。

#2010.  
那年他们又聚在一起了。  
河东勋那年刚从军队里回到演艺事业中，两年的空白期、低落的节目，每每他看着刘在石在节目中的努力，想要为这个节目做些什么，又力不从心。  
别人向自己抛过来的话题，他只会傻笑两声敷衍过去，然后偷偷地瞥一眼镜头，和一旁露出不尽人意的微笑的PD。  
自己的表现很差，河东勋也知道。  
不管怎么做也不能在这么短的时间里恢复艺能感，就连接话都接不好的自己，一回到这个节目中，本来就是低迷的收视率一路跌低。  
刘在石曾在他自责的时候，轻轻拍着他的肩头：“总会有这个过程的，下次继续努力。”  
他之所以很敬仰刘在石、感激着刘在石。  
但每次想到自己狼狈的现状，又想起在自己入伍的那年退伍的那个男人，明明和自己是同样的出发点，整整两年的空白期，那个人却能在两个月之内重新回到艺能皇太子的位置上。  
河东勋沉思许久，好像有些懂了，为什么总有人会像“果然是金钟国”“因为他是金钟国啊”这么说着。  
缓过神来时他才发现，不论是刘在石还是金钟国，都离自己太远了。  
似乎在自己触碰不到的前方让他望尘莫及，又似乎在高高的山顶上，远远地朝下望着所有人。  
……但是当这种人在自己身下，带着些哭腔喊着刘在石的名字时，他每一秒钟都想停下来，大声的告诉他自己不是刘在石，让他清清楚楚的听到自己的名字，看清楚自己的脸。  
但河东勋并没有那么做，而是让他就那样纵情了一整个晚上。  
什么时候都真心喜欢着刘在石的金钟国，和比起自己更珍惜金钟国的刘在石。  
那段时间他像个疯子般的在深夜里买醉，又哭又闹的责备自己的没用。  
可在很久后的节目里，当他又提到那段时光的时候，他却不自觉的怀念起来，还念叨着那是自己很珍惜的一段时光。  
只有自己一个人，不再依赖任何人的关切或鼓励，在三十年的人生里第一次自己爬起来。  
那年他们坐在同一个会议室里，和熟悉的不熟悉的人们面对面，最熟悉的人们之间对视的氛围反而显得更尴尬。  
——你是怎么看我的呢？  
——你又究竟是把我当做什么人呢。  
明明都知道对方的眼神总是在不知觉中流露出这样好奇的问题，而看清了问题的人却没有选择回答。  
河东勋其实并不是很想听见他的回答。  
只是简单地想想，估计就是——东勋是我最要好的我的弟弟啊。  
这一类的答案吧。虽说他也并不认为这样的答案会很奇怪，只是自己会因为他这样的回答而不满而已。  
但如果摇着他的肩膀问他：不是这样的，我想知道在你眼里、我到底有哪点可以比过刘在石的。  
……他肯定也不会回答，河东勋也肯定不会傻到去亲自问他这么尴尬的问题。  
因为只要冷静下来思考一下，最多就是因为个子不高，所以看起来比刘在石可爱些吧，要说比得过的就仅此而已。  
若是刘在石被称作大神的原因是因为他真的像神一样，被万人敬仰，那万人之中肯定就有自己。  
然后想着要如何才能变成像刘在石那样温柔又完美的男人，又要如何让他的目光再从刘在石身上分给自己一点。  
河东勋就连对池石镇都很羡慕。  
那个大叔，只要是看见了刘在石和金钟国走得很近，就会不爽的说几句赤裸裸的吃醋的调侃话，让刘在石重新再看向他。  
……曾经的金钟国也有过，羡慕这样有话直说的人。  
河东勋当然不知道，在金钟国遇见刘在石之前，每每在电视里看见自己和申东泫组成的组合在绕着舌唱着当时还不受大众欢迎的歌曲，总会在不知觉中皱起眉头，下意识的调开频道。  
或许那种心情金钟国也有过，望着申东泫，却不知道要如何变成申东泫那样的人，能让河东勋在自己面前毫无顾忌的笑得像个孩子。  
这样过分矫情又孩子气的，男人们的嫉妒心啊——

#2012.  
——总该消停了。  
他要结婚了，要离开自己的身边了。  
可他连他交了女朋友的事都没跟自己提过，一个字也没提。  
就那么忽然的在所有人面前说他要和他深爱的女人结婚了。  
心底像被灌了铅、很沉，又像被绳索紧紧绑住、又酸又痛，勒的他几乎无法呼吸。  
——这种心情似乎在前几年也经历过一次。  
那年看着刘在石结婚，他已经发了誓般的在心里说：我要对自己好点，别总是想着这个结了婚的老哥了。去找个好女人，尽心尽力的对她好，和她结婚生子成家，早早地安定下来。  
然后，爱上那个女人之后，再也不要有这种痛心的感觉了。  
……感觉胸膛里有什么东西好像被腐蚀了一般，说不出的难受。  
只剩下空荡荡的，自己一个人。  
“……东勋呐，”他像是以前那样，朝河东勋张开了双臂，“结婚快乐。”  
河东勋犹豫了一下，还是弯了嘴角，扑进他宽阔的怀里，收紧了双手的回抱着他。  
“谢谢你，哥。”  
嘴上还是叫着“哥”，谁知道他心里是怎么想的呢。  
无非就是想快点逃离这个名叫金钟国的沼泽，和当时看着刘在石结婚的金钟国有了同样的心情而已。  
快点找个女人，温柔又贤惠的一个女人，一个适合结婚的优秀的女人，把自己的一辈子安定下来，不要再为了可能自己并不是那么深爱着的那个男人委屈自己了。  
“……你这个叛徒。”金钟国轻拍河东勋的后背，笑着那样说着。  
是“叛徒”，还是“骗子”？金钟国一时也没弄清自己想说什么。  
反正归终都是个因为害怕直视自己的心意而向金钟国隐瞒了一切的一个馐心无耻的混蛋。  
……空荡荡的。  
只剩他一个人了。  
金钟国在录制后会餐的饭店里，少有的远离着热闹的人群，站在窗台边上，对着黑下来的天空无意识的嗤笑。  
忽然又很羡慕河东勋。明明是同样的想法，为什么河东勋做到了，自己却没能做到。  
果然——自己是个无可救药的感情白痴。  
在意过河东勋也好，真心的喜欢过刘在石也罢，每次都是一味地逃避又无法挣脱，在他们真的离开了自己之后才依依不舍的矫情一番。  
真是有够不男人的。  
这可能就是那些爱情小说里一直在强调的自我嘲讽吧。  
——奇怪。  
吹来的明明是冷风，他却不再觉得很冷了。  
有人从他身后轻轻抱住了他的身体。  
他的身体比一般的男人要高很多，身形也很宽阔，所以在过去，很少有人会这样紧密的拥抱住他的身体。  
“……哥。”青年清朗的声音在渐深的夜色中无比清晰。  
“嗯。”  
他沉下声音应了一声。也许是因为在想着这些多少有些做作的心事，声音有些发哑。  
“外面冷，进去吧。”  
青年湿热的气息从上方缓缓散开在他的耳际。  
这次他的答复犹豫了很久，背后紧贴着的是青年有力的心跳和逐渐紊乱的呼吸声。  
“……嗯，”他仔细的感受着青年在拥抱自己时不知所措的心跳声，忽然有些想起了曾在刘在石面前手无足措的自己，不禁轻声似笑非笑的发出一声叹气声，“带我进去吧。”  
他伸出了手，与青年抱住了自己腰际的手十指轻扣在一起。  
……找个适合自己的人，安稳的生活下去吧。  
对自己好一点。

-end-


End file.
